User talk:65.190.18.240
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the S'jet Science Team Baserunner (Coalition) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SuperSajuuk (talk) 06:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Edits Hi there. We do not use class names in any part of the wiki here. Please do not continue to include them in the infobox or the article lead. See other articles, such as Heavy Cruiser (Taiidan) and Heavy Corvette (Kushan) for how we do it. Thank you. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :In all previous games, class names were only provided through game manuals, which are a source of error and were never stated in-game. In fact, many of the class names for the previous games were provided only from . :As I understand it, the class names for would probably be provided from the Expedition Guide, which is a game manual and could have errors and is not representative of what may happen in-game. For simplicity, we simply do not include that information here, except as a trivia point. :Please see our Naming policy, which states our stance on titling all ships on the wiki. By not using class names, we ensure people can find the information they need: class names introduce confusion and the chance for people to find the wrong article. :Also, even if the page is not titled by class names, we don't make use of the name parameter, or the bolded pagename, to highlight the class name, as this would cause inconsistency between wiki pages. :PS: I would highly recommend registering an account, so that edits can be tied easily to yourself, rather than an IP address which may end up being used by another person. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:57, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, the class names I was adding come directly from in-game information. If you select an (unranked) vehicle its class name is clearly displayed along with the rest of its statistics. Given this and the fact that your naming document clearly states it is a guideline and not a policy, I think we should include the information in the article. I understand keeping article names simple for clarity and ease of searching but the class names in Deserts of Kharak are canon and should be included prominently in these articles. -- :::That statement is there for the sole purposes of explaining that this is the general practice on the wiki. That does not mean it is not enforceable and not relevant. All other articles on the wiki do not use class names and I spent many days (and months) renaming articles and updating links to use non-class name format. DOK isn't an exception to the stated guidelines here. If we give exception to DOK, then all the class names given in the manual should then be used, and that will cause large amounts of confusion and unnecessary work for users. :::Canonicity of something doesn't apply to how things are done on the wiki, because the wiki covers all canonical things anyway. It's about writing things down in a way that people will be able to find the information about using the search bar, without needing to look up the article to see if it's what they are looking for. If a user was to search "Light Attack Vehicle" on the wiki, the search suggestions would be more than enough for a user to make the decision of which page they want. :::A trivia point making mention of the class name given, with a suitable reference, is more than enough imo. I would also recommend that you avoid reverting edits repeatedly when you give no reason as to why you are performing the reverts. Doing that is likely to get you blocked in the future for revert warring. You can avoid this somewhat by registering an account as it will be easier to hold conversations than through your IP address talkpage. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:35, January 29, 2016 (UTC)